


Aquarium Date

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon request from Tumblr: Hi! This might sound weird bit could you write Jaehyun and his s/o having a date at the aquarium (the s/o has always been fascinated and in love with the aquarium) so like the date is the s/o in love with everything there





	Aquarium Date

Jaehyun knew you were obsessed with anything that lived underwater. You had books piled up around your room about different deep-sea animals and organisms. You were fascinated by how things lived underwater and how they lived. Jaehyun was determined to take you on a date that emphasized your love with underwater creatures. Penguins, in particular, were an animal you always wanted to see up close but it was impossible for you to see one, due to your busy schedule and the fact that they lived in extremely cold climates.

While at work, your phone buzzed on your desk,

From Jae “Cancel all your plans after work babe. I’m taking you on a date xx”

You smiled to yourself and quickly answered back, telling him you’d be ready when he picked you up. It wasn’t like Jaehyun to plan spontaneous dates because of his busy schedule, but you welcome this change and you were excited to see what he had planned.

*4 Hours Later*

You were ready to go out and were sat on your couch waiting for Jaehyun to pick you up. On cue, your doorbell rang and you opened the door to be met with Jaehyun’s smiling face. He was dressed casually, which seemed to match your outfit perfectly. Fast forward to when you get close to the venue, Jaehyun tells you to close your eyes so you don’t spoil the surprise, which you agree to. The car comes to a stop and Jae leads you out of the car, so you don’t fall over with your eyes shut tight.

“Okay, open your eyes!” You could hear the excitement in his voice and you removed your hands from your eyes and you saw the words “Aquarium” spelled out in front of the building”

“Oh my god, Jae! Are you serious?” You jumped on him and gave him a big hug, showing your gratitude. He clearly had planned this date around your interests, forgetting about if he would like it or not.

“Babe, I even spoke to the trainers and they’ll let you pet the penguins” your mouth fell open. Surely he wasn’t telling you that your dream of meeting a penguin was coming true. Before you could answer, he pulled you into the aquarium to start the date.

First were the turtles, which were so cute swimming around in the water.

“Babe please take my picture in front of the turtles. They’re so cute. Can I take them all home with me?” Jaehyun laughed at your reaction to the animals in front of you.

“You can’t take these turtles babe but we can buy you one at the pet store if you really want one” When he finished answering you, he realized you had already bounced off to the next exhibit, the penguins.

“Jae look! This one is a different colour than the rest! They’re now my favourite one here” you were so happy, watching this penguin waddle around on the ice in the enclosure. Right on time, a lady approached you and asked if you’d like to pet him. Of course, you agreed and followed her through a door to the right on the exhibit.

She told you all the rules you had to follow while in the exhibit and then opened the door to let you in with the penguins.

“The one you were looking at earlier, his name is Milo. He came to us last year after being abandoned by his group. He was then injured and brought to us to help with his rehabilitation before he is released back into the wild.” the lady continued talking but you were focused on Milo, watching him waddle up to you. You bent down and started to stroke his head and he flapped his arms, almost as if he was happy to be shown affection. This was hands down the best day of your life. You stook up and turned to Jaehyun, engulfing him in a hug

“This is the best day of my life. Thank you so much”

“Anything for my baby. You deserve everything” He replied with a smile, and you turned your attention back to the penguin before you both finished looking around the aquarium.


End file.
